The Cells and Surveys report (National Research Council 2000) reports that collecting biological information dramatically improves the value of household surveys by adding a rich dataset of information to longitudinal databases that is not collected today. In fact, since the Cells and Surveys report the collection of biological data and performance measures (in addition to demographic, socioeconomic, cognitive, attitudinal and health data) from individuals in household surveys have become increasingly common. Such data is not only of use to academic researchers, but to insurers, health care providers, HMOs, pharmaceutical companies and health and wellness policy analysts. Specific advantages of having rich data sets include 1) Ability to easily conduct population-based comparison research looking for such differences such as healthcare outcome disparities 2) Having such data readily accessible enables an entirely new paradigm of future research such as Bio-demography 3) Enables future studies in a matter of hours versus months or years 4) Enhances research into population level effects of behavioral interventions, new health care initiatives and environmental factors (physical, chemical or biological). The proposed wearable monitoring system to be studied in Phase I is anticipated to enable longitudinal (weeks to years) data to be collected with greater ease. This proposal is to determine the design and feasibility wearable monitoring for population-based aging research surveys. It is fully responsive to PA-06-471 with a non-intrusive (or non-obtrusive) wireless data collection system to increase the portability, speed, ease and cost-effectiveness of collecting biological data and performance measures in household surveys. The proposed system includes the following components: 1. A wearable, non-intrusive (wrist watch type), wireless device for the collection of physiological and environmental event data specifically tailored for aging research. The device is intended to be worn continuously for a set period of time after the initial interview. 2. A portable wireless connection system (PANDA - Powered Automated Network Data Aggregator) for the wearable device to securely and wirelessly communicate its data to remote servers. The device will also store data if a connection to a remote database server is not available. 3. A new paradigm for an elderly user interface via `surface computing'touch screens via a mobile, Apple iPhone to support easier mobile subject interaction anytime, anywhere in answering survey questions and providing alerts to the subject. 4. A data storage capability and data query software that runs on the remote server. This part of the system integrates the wireless physiological and environmental data with all other data streams collected. It performs the data management and transfers integrated records to the remote longitudinal database from anywhere at anytime using distributed, secure network computing via the Internet. This Phase I proposal is made in collaboration with a senior researcher in the field, Dr. Neil Charness, Professor of Psychology, Florida State University. The scope of initial `mobile'data to be collected in real-time includes Pulse Oximetry, Heart Rate, Skin temperature, movement/gait analysis and a questionnaire. Upon establishing the platform, external third-party devices for additional biomarker or environmental sensor data collection can be supported using standards-based open interfaces. This expanded set of data could include electrical physiological data (ECG, EEG), blood spot assay measures, reaction time assessments, sense function assessments (visual, olfactory, auditory, etc.), strength assessments, mobility/function assessments, and any future devices that will be developed. AFrame has developed a prototype end-to-end wearable system that includes a wrist sensor (fall detection, location information, pulse oximetry/heart rate, skin temperature, ambient temperature and software settable buttons - panic, etc.), a PANDA gateway and advanced analytic (Bayesian) remote server software that processes the real-time event data. Bluetooth connectivity is being added to support receipt of blood glucose measurements and weight scale data. The system is slated for commercial use in eldercare health monitoring applications starting in the second half of 2008. It is proposed that adaptations to the system including direct user interface data capture of questionnaires and expanded data capture will be of value to aging survey based research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project supports the collection of data in longitudinal surveys of the elderly. The project is fully responsive to PA-06-471. The project supports the public health mission of the National Institutes of Health, specifically the National Institute of Aging by supporting the NIA's mission to improve the health and well-being of older Americans through research.